This invention relates generally to multi-functional electronic devices and specifically to a multi-functional electronic actuator for actuating multiple independent systems on an automotive vehicle.
Automotive vehicles typically incorporate a number of electronically powered systems such as windshield wiper assemblies, power windows, power door locks, power mirror adjustment mechanisms, etc.
Wiper assemblies traditionally include rubber wiper blades mounted on claw brackets which are pivotally attached to wiper arms that are mounted upon rotating shafts. The shafts are either directly driven by separate electric motors or are driven by a single electric motor which actuates a series or parallel-coupled four bar linkage mechanism.
Window wiper assemblies may be employed for the cleaning of rear windows of automotive vehicles. These types of rear window wiper assemblies typically include a wiper blade mounted upon a bracket which is coupled to a wiper arm. The wiper arm is attached to a wiper shaft rotatably driven in a cyclical oscillating manner by a helical gear. A reversible, fractional horsepower, direct current electric motor actuates the helical gear through an armature shaft-mounted worm gear in toothed engagement therewith. This type of rear window wiper arrangement is usually mounted upon a pivoting liftgate of a minivan, station wagon, sport-utility vehicle or the like. One example of such a window wiper arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,258 entitled "System and Method for Controlling Vehicle Lift Gate Window Wiper" which issued to Stroven et al. on May 21, 1996.
Some vehicles also provide a rear window release lock or latch, actuated by a solenoid, which can be unlocked to allow for upward pivotal movement of a rear window with respect to the otherwise stationary liftgate. A independently operable liftgate lock is often mounted to the liftgate door for fastening the liftgate to the body to prevent the inadvertent opening of the liftgate. This liftgate lock is traditionally operated by manual key or handle rotation, or may be operated through a separate electric motor or solenoid.
Separate motors or solenoids are commonly needed to actuate the various lock mechanisms and the window wiper mechanism. The traditional need for a multitude of electromagnetic devices has increased the weight and cost of automotive vehicles while creating packaging difficulties within the often small spaces available to place the mechanism. The added weight of the multiple electronic actuators is especially detrimental when the window wiper mechanism, rear window lock and liftgate lock, as well as their separate respective electromagnetic actuating devices, are all incorporated within the pivoting liftgate. Not only is the price increased due to this multiplicity of electromagnetic devices, but the assembly cost, part number proliferation and handling costs, electric wiring costs, objectional motor noise, and failure modes are substantially increased.
Certain types of electronic devices that provide multiple functions in an automotive environment are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,332 entitled "Mechanism for Opening and Closing a Cover for a Concealed Windshield Wiper System" which issued to Bellware on Sep. 5, 1972, for instance, discloses a windshield wiper driven by an electric motor and an interruptible driving connection controlled by a separate electromagnet. This device employs levers and pivot pins to open and close a cover.
WO 96/33891 entitled "Multi-Functional Apparatus Employing an Intermittent Motion Mechanism," WO 96/33893 entitled "Multi-Functional Apparatus Employing an Electromagnetic Device," and WO 96/33892 entitled "Control System for an Automotive Vehicle Multi-Functional Apparatus," all of which were published on Oct. 31, 1996 and are incorporated herein by reference, disclose an improved system in which a single electromagnetic device can selectively operate a number of independent systems on an automotive vehicle such as a window wiper, a door lock, a window release lock and the like. Notwithstanding this, these devices require further refinement and improvement. For example, if the window wiper is frozen onto a window, the door could not be unlocked, with the geneva and starwheel mechanism constructions shown.
Similar issues are present in door assemblies that have more than one electronically powered system. For instance, power window regulator assemblies are typically driven by an electric motor and the power lock system is driven by a separate electronic actuator, such as a solenoid.